


【贝佐】父亲的担忧

by yocool



Series: 贝利亚和佐菲的星际旅行 [3]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル | Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマン | Ultraman (TV 1966)
Genre: Father of Ultra, M/M, Mother of Ultra - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 那一天，奥特之父想起了被贝利亚叫岳父的恐惧（？）





	【贝佐】父亲的担忧

**Author's Note:**

> *本文建立在「贝利亚和佐菲是情侣」的背景下。  
> *这是一篇以奥父为主角的故事，所以连暧昧都没有。  
> *里面只写了一组CP就是贝佐，要自己YY有其他CP的人请自由地...  
> *OOC，有说话没说话的角色都有OOC。  
> *惡搞文，写完觉得很沙雕

奥特之父的工作重要却不多，每天只有寥寥几份文件会上升到需要他过目的高度。他的行事历则纪录了各种需要他出面参加的活动，例如奥特之父节之类的，自然不是天天有活动。在没有活动的日子，他会去银十字军探望辛勤工作的奥特之母玛丽，顺便探视那些时不时住院的儿子们。

所以这一天，他正在前往银十字的路上，忽然想起了一件不在公文及行事历上，却至关重要的事情。他赶紧发了奥特签名给佐菲，询问他最近是否有外派任务或是任何休假的打算？立刻就获得了否定的答覆。

这个时期的所有单位都忙翻天，佐菲也是真的走不开。过几天就是光之国年度预算审核会议，各单位的备审资料和预算书需要在会议之前准备完成。奥特曼已经住在学校准备资料，杰克正在负责支部报告，泰罗忙着完成竞技场的改建企划书，其他奥特兄弟在维持自己辖区安全的同时，还要帮忙支援以上兄弟的辖区。於是宇宙警备队就剩佐菲一人在赶工队上的所有资料。

 

赛文用头镖解决了一只贝蒙斯坦，正准备离开这个类地行星，一抬头就看见奥特之父传来的奥特签名。

「父亲，光之国发生什麽事了吗？」

「还没，但是快了。」奥特之父详细说明了内心的担忧。

「那件事肯定不是认真的。」

赛文回想起当天他也在现场。所有光之国的战士都在集结太空港，团团围住降落平台中间的不速之客：贝利亚。

平台上的宇宙船已经全数撤离，非战斗人员识相地远离这个地方。从天而降两道白光，两支头镖直直朝贝利亚飞去，贝利亚以格斗仪弹飞头镖，再将格斗仪举起硬接下赛罗飞踢，他脚下的琉璃色地面应声碎裂，呈现出蜘蛛纹。

赛文和麦克斯也以念力操作头镖攻击，四支头镖像苍蝇一样在贝利亚四周绕行，只能勉强看见光影。同时赛罗以近身攻击将贝利亚牵制在地面，一招一式双方都用尽全力。四个人在这场战斗中的专注度已经提升到旁人无法插手的局面。

中间还听到有人询问，贝利亚怎麽没有召唤怪兽出来。

贝利亚用格斗仪将赛罗撞开距离，接着向地面用力一击，一股能量波以撞击点为中心扩散出去，当当当当，四支头镖落地，赛罗及外围站着的战士们都因为冲击跌倒在地。头镖很快就被主人召回，贝利亚还站在原地。

奥特之父丶奥特之母和警备队队长佐菲在此时赶到，降落在包围圈之内。

「贝利亚，你已经背负太多罪孽了，不要再错下去。」奥特之父说。

「贝利亚，你如果有自知之明就赶紧离开，我们这次不会让你再伤害光之国的！」奥特之母说。

确实，经历过两次溃败，加上贝利亚复活的威胁，光之国对贝利亚已经研议出了新的作战方案，不再躁进围攻。所有战士重新站位摆好战斗姿势。第二回合的杰克丶艾斯丶希卡利丶梦比优斯，分别从四个方向冲出来，贝利亚才闪过背後飞来的奥特长矛和断头刀，正面就见希卡利和梦比优斯的光剑刺来，以格斗仪挡下光剑将两人推出去，转身招架背後而来的杰克和艾斯。战场中心刀光剑影，其中还有不同的光线技能飞出。四位武器高手招式衔接精准，招招致命，没经过长时间练习，难有此等默契。

「贝利亚，你来干什麽？」佐菲说。

「找你求婚。」贝利亚大喊。

在贝利亚身後的杰克和艾斯纷纷僵住，看向佐菲。正面冲锋的希卡利和梦比优斯被贝利亚闪过攻击，为了避开攻击路径上的友军，两人错开光剑撞到了一起，再因惯性向前，和杰克丶艾斯撞成一团。

他们一边喊疼，一边缓过来之後，看到奥特之父的表情特别难看。

「贝利亚你再说一次。」奥特之父低沉的声音带着一丝怒气。

「佐菲，请和我结婚。」

「我绝对不允许！」奥特之父冲上去对着贝利亚的脸挥出一拳，贝利亚分毫未动，连格斗仪都没离开地面。拳头在距离脸部不到三公分的位置停下来。

「你怎麽不打？」

「不能打岳父。」

「我可没答应，才不是你什麽岳父。」奥特之父收回拳头，身体气得在发抖。

「健，你真是老了。难道不知道现在都是自由恋爱，哪里需要你的同意。」贝利亚拉长的红眼和裂开一般的笑容，都使得他的笑声更为毛骨悚然。

佐菲走上前把贝利亚拉到一边说了一些悄悄话，然後贝利亚就乖乖离开光之国，只是留下一句话：「我一年後回来结婚，健你可以先去订做西装了。哈哈哈哈哈」

 

於是一年後很快就到了，就在这个大家为了预算审核会议赶工预算书的时节。

「父亲，您先别紧张。那个佐菲大哥现在人在哪里？」赛文这才想起，佐菲大哥这一年可是一点都没提过这件事。

「在警备队编写预算书。」

「编写预算书是警备队每年最重要的大事，佐菲大哥会处理好的，您不用担心了。」赛文从容地看着又一只贝蒙斯坦降落下来，准备找他麻烦。

赛文以贝蒙斯坦为藉口结束了与奥特之父的对话。奥特之父站在大街上，对於自己几个孩子都如此淡定，摸不着头绪。

一声巨大的玻璃碎裂声吸引了四周所有人的注意，警备队大楼上一团黑色的东西以抛物线掉落在街道中央，接着从那个破窗位置射出强烈的M87光线。

天上的奥特曼和杰克冲刺飞进去，一左一右抓住佐菲的手。光线消失之後，地上坑洞里的人型似乎是贝利亚，不过被烧得太黑，无法辨识。

「大哥，住手。」  
「大哥，你会烧穿奥特之星。」

泰罗则从门口冲进来，「佐菲大哥，我的企划书写好了，可以帮我看一下吗？」

当佐菲的注意力移到泰罗身上时，奥特曼和杰克顺势放开佐菲。

佐菲像是表演变脸一样，瞬间恢复平常那个波澜不惊的表情，「嗯好，我先帮你看看。」疲惫的语气中又带点对弟弟们的溺爱。

奥特曼先用屏障遮住破洞，直到杰克找到够大的桌板将那个洞暂时挡起来。

在年度预算审核会议之前，光之国一如往常地闪闪发光，没有什麽可以打破这样的和平。

End


End file.
